Harry Potter and the Sith Lord
by Cowboy Dan
Summary: Darth Aurora is transported to modern day Earth and must find her way back with the help of the boy wizard.
1. Wormhole

Harry Potter and the Sith Lord

Ch. 1 Wormhole

Flower Aurora flew her fighter through space as she though about the past few days events. She had found Lord Revan on Taris, and was ordered to persue him and his new companions, Carth Onasi, Bastilla Shaun, Mission Vao and the wookie Zaalbar. She had let her mind wander when suddenly her ship was struck by space debris, knocking loose something. "Shit!", she yelled has her ship spiraled out of hyperspace. She struggled to gain control but it was no use. She saw a bright light approching her rapidly. She did not reconize it, but slowly relized she was approching it, and it was a worm hole. Her eyes widened with fear as she was sucked inside. She saw streaks of light surround her ship much like in a hyperspace jump. She felt her body get crushed against the back of her seat, feeling as though she would die. But as soon as it started, It stopped. Her ship stabilized, and all seemed well until she ran dionogstiics on her hyperdrive. It was blown. She looked out the portside window, and saw a small blue planet. She did not reconize the orb, but the Force was strong there. Hopefully someone there could repair a hyperdrive. She began to fly down, and a small island came into veiw, she bagan to approch it when her systems started to fail. Her ship blazed across the night sky, finally crashing in a park.

Number 4 Privit Drive was very quiet that night. It was Harry's birthday and he was miserable, again. Dumbledore and Sirius were both dead, Snape had betrayed him and he still had to go back to the Dursleys. He stared at the window, and then went back to his letters:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Harry! I am sorry I have not written much, but I have been very busy this summer. My parents and I went to New York for awile, and we just got back. I know life has been hard on you this year, but we must presevere, we must defeat Voldemort._

_Love, Hermoine._

He opened the next one:

_Harry,_

_I tried to see if I could visit you, but the "car" dad had bought suddenly exlpoded after Fred and George took it for a spin, so there was no way I could see you without atracting atention. Mum was so lived I thought she was gonna explode too! Anyways, Happy Birthday Harry._

_Ron_

He sighed and put the cards away, and the bit of cake Hagrid had sent him. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window to see if anymore owls were coming for him. To his surprise he saw a shooting star. It seemed aweful close, but he did not care. He closed his eys and made a wish, _I wish there was someway we could destroy Voldemort. _His eyes darted open when he heard a large crash in the distance.


	2. The Sith Lord

Harry Potter and the Sith Lord

Ch.2 The Sith Lord

Harry and the Dursleys rushed out the door, they saw a trail of smoke frome the sky and into a nearby park. Vernon looked at Harry with a venomous glare. Harry knew he thought that this was somehow his fault. Harry wished he knew what it was. One of his neighbors came out, "Did you see that!" he exclaimed. "I bet it was one of those UFO's your always hearing about." Dudley hid behind his mother, looking like a scared child. A police officer approched the neighborhood and told them to return to their homes and they obeyed.

Flower woke up, with a sharp pain in her leg. Her leg was broken. Using the Force she opened up the cockpit, and crawled out. She fell and hit her shoulder. She winced in pain and stood to see a man staring at her. "What...what are you?" he said in a strange accent, but was definitly speaking Basic. Intrigued, she reached out with the Force and tried to feel his thoughts. He called the language English, and from his memories, deemed the planet VERY primitive. "_Damn!_" she thought. "_Now how am I supossed to get back?_" She waved her hand in front of him. "You have saw nothing." she said. "I saw..nothing..." he repeated as she made her escape. She ducked through backyards and allys when her pain took over. It was bloody, and a bone stuck through. It would take awile to heal, even with the Force. Her pack had some bandages, so she applied them and jumped over one more fence to try and find a place to rest, but she collapsed in the yard, but not before senseing a strong Force presence coming towards her. She looked up and saw a young man with messy black hair and green eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked as she passed out.

Harry looked at the young lady now sprawled out on his couch. She wore robes, but unlike any wizard he had ever seen. They were all black, much like that of a ninga, but with a cloak. Instead of a wand, she hand a strange flashlight like device. He was surprised by Vernon's kindness, and for whatever reason he insisted on being by her side. Petunia seemed livid about this. Flower's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes got wide and she yelled, "Where am I?" Vernon was taken aback. "Ahh...Well you were hurt, and..." Petunia eyed him sharply. She saw her leg, it was freshly bandaged. She took note of the large man next to her, and she reached into his mind with the Force and felt his...carnal desires for her. Upon inspection of who she sensed was his wife, she knew why. Next, a burly boy who seemed to be a smaller, if only slightly, version of the man who had the same eye for her. She through back her flowing red hair and said, "Well, I thank you for your hospitality..." She would kill them all later, but first...the last boy, the Force was strong with him yet he seemed not to know. She must know who he is. "Boy," She said in a curt tone. "What is your name?" Flaberghasted, he said "Harry Potter ma'am..." She started to ask another question when interupted. "You seem tired," Vernon said. "Why dont you rest in Harry's room?" He said in an uncharacteristically sweet voice. Her blue eyes gave him a cold glare, "Yes...I need rest." He reached to give her a hand but she withdrew. "I think Harry should take me to his room." Disapointed he walked over to Harry and whisper, "Do as she says boy, but dont try any of your funny stuff...I dont want her thinking were all weirdos..." He helped her up and to his room. He made his bed on the floor while she lay on his bed. "You sound American, is that where your from?" Harry asked. "I...I am from somewhere, far far away..." she replied. Harry looked at her, "California?" She laughed. She had not laughed in a long time. Her hate had consumed her for so long that she had forgotten joy. "Why are you helping me?" Harry turned to her. "Because its the right thing to do." She smiled. He sounded just like a Jedi. "Your different, I can sense it." she said. Taken back, Harry said, "No, Im perfectly normal!" She sat up, "No...you are strong...Strong in the Force." Puzzled, Harry asked, "What is that?" She scoffed. "Even on this primitive world you should know of the Force." Harry looked confused, so she decided to show him. She reached out with the Force and felt his trunk and lifted it to the foot of the bed. Harry's jaw dropped. "How...how...are you a witch?" She smirked, "I am a Sith..."


End file.
